nutartfandomcom_ka-20200214-history
სექრეთს აქუბარდია
სექრეთს აქუბარდია - დიდი ქართველი მეკომპოტე და ფრიად დაქნეული ადამიანია. დაიბადა ამას წინათ, ქალაქ თბილისში. ადრეული ბავშვობის წლები გაატარა თავისთან სახლში. არსებობს მოსაზრება რომ იგი დღეში ორ-სამ საათს ეზოში ატარებდა, მაგრამ ეს მხოლოდ ვარაუდია. ადრეულ წლებში იგი მიიყვანეს მრავალ ბაღში, მაგრამ არცერთი არ მოეწონა. აქ კი პირველად გამოჩნდა მისი გენია - იგი გენიალური მიზეზებით იგერიებდა ყველა მცდელობას მისი უზადო ნიჭი ბაღის მასწავლებლების ანაბარა დაეტოვებინათ. = ფრაზები, რომლებიც სექრეთსმა ბაღში მიყვანისას დააბრეხვა = ”მე იმ ბაღში არ დავრჩები, სადაც ფანჯარა განიერია და ტუალეტი მოკლე” ”რა ფერი კედლებია? კიტრია თუ რა, ზემოთ თეთრია და ქვემოთ მწვანე!” ”აქ ჯამი ჭურჭელია?” სკოლა სექრეთს აქუბარდია სკოლაში შეიყვანეს 6 წლის - გენიოსია მარა ხუთის რომ შევიყვანოთ თავზე გაუვაო. მის სკოლაში შეყვანას ფორიაქი და ალიაქოთი მოჰყვა - მათ სკოლაში ამხელა თავიანი ბავშვის მისვლით ყველა გაოცებული იყო. პირველ კლასში სექრეთსი იღებდა სამ, ოთხ და ხუთ ვარსკვლავებს თემებში და კითხვებზე პასუხებში, შემდეგ დაწერა პირველი ლექსი სახელად ”ჩვენი პოეტები” ”ვაჟა, აკაკი, ილია, ყველანი მე მიღიმიან, რა კარგი პოეტები არიან მაგათ ენაცვალოს ნანა მასწავლებელი, გაუმარჯოს, გაუმარჯოს!” და ასევე დაურთო თავისი ნახატებიდან ფურცელზე შესრულებული პირველი ნახატი სახელად ”იკივლა და ყურები გამოებერა”. ასეთივე გრანდიოზული წარმატებებით დაამთავრა 8 კლასი ამ სკოლაში, თუ არ ჩავთვლით მეშვიდე კლასში ქიმიაში გამოყოლილ ხუთიანს (ძველი შეფასების სისტემით ორიანს...) მეცხრე კლასში გადავიდა წმინდა ილია მართლის სახელობის საპატრიარქოს გიმნაზიაში. მართალია ახლაც არ იცის იქ რა უნდა, მაგრამ ფაქტია რომ ერთობ დიდი შემართებით ქმნის ახალ კომპოტებს. ნამუშევრები მუქად შეფერილი სექრეთს აქუბარდიას ჩამატებულია, დანარჩენი შოთარ ნიშნიანიძის. ზის სავარძელში იუბილარი ზის ბედნიერი, სახემღიმარი ფუ ამის დედა მოვტყან! ტანად მომცროა თუ მაღალია მაინც ყლე არის, ეს მართალია მჯდომარე კაცზე ვერავინ იტყვის, რომ მასზე მხოლოდ პიტალო ითქმის. ბევრი კი აქეს, რაც მართალია ოლიმპიელად შერაცხეს თითქმის თუმცა ის რაღა დასამალია, სუ ყველა ყლეა ვინც მისკენ ილტვის. იუბილარო, არსთა გამრიგემ თუმცა შეგამკო დაფნის ფოთლებით რას ხარ სპასობნი მაშინ გავიგებთ, მაგ სავარძლიდან რომ წამოდგები. ეს დღე არ იყოს, რათ უნდა ბჭობა დაგილეწავდი კბილებს შეჩემა, კაი ბიჭების დაიკოს რჭობა, რომელ ვაჟკაცს ან მუჟიკს შერჩება? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ჩომპოტი. გამომეცხადა ჩაიდანი მე, მუნ მე ჰენტაი გამომეცხადა, ცუდს წაუღია პორნო ანიმე, ილუზიები გადაწვა ცხადმა. დიდგორს ფეხ ადგა ჩვენმა სარდალმა, მტრის სისხლი რომ ვსვა, გულით მინდა მე, იტიროს შვილი ჩემი მტრის ქალმა, პური გათავდა, ამოიტანე! ჩვენ ერთს გადმოგვცემს დღეს მატიანე, დიდი დავითი შორს იყურება, ველი დაფარა მტრის ცხელმა გვამმა, ხელმა, ფეხებმა და დუნდულებმა. სპა ჟამს არ ელის, ის არ დუნდება, ეს რქა არ არის, თავზე კოპია. შეძახილებით მოდის სიახლე, მტერს თურმე ტეტე დაუდროპია. ღამე ქუჩას მივუყვები, წვიმს, წვიმს და სევდა მეპარება. არ დამღლია ჯერაც ყბები, ღვიძლიც აღარ მენანება! ---- თვითკრიტიკა და ქორთუმი. (კომპოტომოთხრობა, კომპოტის რაობის განხილვა) ცოტა ხნის წინ მარის ველაპარაკებოდი, და რაღაც დავასკვენი. ბევრს, არა. ბევრი არ შემოდის აქ, გამომდინარე აქედან - ცოტას არ ესმის ჩემი წერის სტილი. ჩემი საყვარელი კამპოტები, ჩემი ჩანაწერები. რაზეა ლაპარაკი? ჩაიხედეთ კომპოტში - აბსოლუტური იდიოტიზმია! ჩაიხედეთ უფრო ღრმად? იქ აბსოლუტური იდიოტიზმის გმობაა. ეს კომპოტები რაღაც აბსურდ და უშინაარსო ლექსებს, წინადადებებს, გაურკვეველი სტილის ნაწერებს წარმოადგენენ. აბსურდი რა არის? სურეალიზმი, ტყუილი, უაზრობა. მაგრამ ის საინტერესოა! აბსურდი საინტერესოა, მაშასადამე აბსურდი ერთერთი მოკლე გზაა მიიტანო სათქმელი მკითხველის შუბლამდე. აბსურდი საინტერესოა, მაგრამ როცა აბსურდი რაღაც შინაარსს ფარავს, ამ დროს საინტერესო, შინაარსიან აბსურდად გადაიქცევა. ამერიკაში ქიქაფუელი ჯექ ბლექი და ჰოლივუდელი კაილ გასი (როგორც ლეგენდა ამას გვამცნობს) ქმნიან ჯგუფს. როგორი სანახავია ორი ღიპიანი როკერი ბიძია, ერთი მელოტი და მეორე ნამეტნავად Fაზი. ჯგუფს Tenacious D ქვია. რატომ ვახსენე ეს ჯგუფი? ჯგუფს აქვს რაღაც საშინელი, ამორალური და იდიოტური ტექსტები, წიპა "You Don't Always Have to fuck her hard, in fact sometimes that's not right to do", "Demon and a wizard had a battle royal, demon almost killed him with his evil kopaw, but he broke his teeth and he wanted to say aww" და ასე შემდეგ. კაცი იტყვის ორი დებილი ძია შეიკრიბა და დაიბოლნენო, მე კი ვამბობ, რომ ისინი დასცინიან ამერიკელ ტუპოი ნაროდს - სუპერმენისტებს, ანანისტებს, და ასე შემდეგ. ეს მათ ტექსტებში გამოიხატება, მე ვფიქრობ რომ მათ სწორედ ეს უნდათ რომ მოგვაწოდონ. რა შუაშია ეს ჩემ კამპოტებთან? ჩემი კომპოტებიც ასეთივე ინფორმაციითაა გაჟღენთილი და ალბათ კიდევ უფრო გავჟღინთავ. ცოტას, ანუ ვინც აქ შემოდის ალბათ ყველას კაიფი წინადადებები მოსწონს (ან არ მოსწონს, კავეენშიკობაზე თავს არ ვდებ) მე კიდე მინდა რო შემოგთავაზოთ ისეთი რამეები, თავში რომ მაქვს და დაწერა მეზარება. თუ ხალხი გაიგებს იმას, რაც მე მინდა, სიამოვნებით დავწერ.დი.. . კომპოტების ზრდაა მოსალოდნელი, თქვენი ამბიციური ყლე, სიქრეთსი. ლაითი კრიტიკა: -ვინ უნდა გამოხვიდე? -ყლე -აგერ ჩემი ყლეე -რა უნდა გამოხვიდე? -მუშა -ბეიზბოლისტი რო გამოხვიდე ვის რა ფეხებს მოჭამ? -მანქანებს რა აქვთ ოთხი? -ბორბლები -წამისვი დორბლები -ეს ბოტასები რა ფირმაა? -ნაიკი -ყლეზე დამადე დუმა -თაზოს სრული სახელი რა არის? -თამაზი -დნცკ დნცკ დნცკ